Hybrid Theory
by crystallineelegy
Summary: Crystalline iz going 2 hogwarts and meets edward elrik and learns about her parents
1. Chapter 1

The train to Hogywarts was making its way through the night as I starred through the window. It was raining, but it was okay cause I like rain & night anyway. My friend Harry was sitting next to me but was sleeping right now. I was bored so I painted my fingernails black whit the nailpolosh I had brought with me.

I didn't want to put on the uniform of the school though. I am a rebel and against the principal of wearing unfiroms. So I did nt even tho I knew that was going to piss harry off when he wakes up. Harry is like a big broyther for me.

Oh and I forgot to introduce my name is Crystalline Elegy Shadowsnight, the third. (cause I am from a big ancient family but they all died, I am the only survivor of the dinasty which places a great weigth on my shoulders. That's why I go to Hogwerts because I have to study and do my best so my famly is proud of me).

I have known Harry since childohood when he thought he was a muggl and I kept defending him aginst his uncle and all. But I was younger so he went to hogwats and I stayed alone during two years before it was my turn to go but he dad never forget me, because I had always be nice to him. I had a better experience of magic because I used to train a lot as a child with my parents (they died whn I was 6 yo)

So I was in the train and it was noght and suddenly the train stpd. I was sure that was the dementors or something ekse. Well I went out becoz they were all scarred and harry was slepping and all so here I go.

And I saw him. He had missd the train so he ran after it and he made it stop. He had a iron arm and an iron leg and he was blond and pretty. He had made a wall come ot of nowhere to stttop the train and he could go in the train too.

"what is yur name I asked?

"my name is Edward elric I am a new studnt here.

"oh k."

And he smiled shyly. He sat next to me in the train and harry was still asleep.

I asked how did u do the wall to stop the train cause you have no magic wand plus you arnt allowd to make magic outside hofnwarts.

He laughed and he said itsok it was not magic it was alchemy. And that he came here to learn magic cuz he knew alchemy already and he wanted to improve with his magic.

Ok I said I can help u!

And he said thank you but I don't want to make u waste ur time.

I said that's ok I don't waste mytime you look pretty cool anyway I added shyly.

He was andsome he had beautiful hair and was tall (in the anime he is small but its an au so its okay lol xD)

He told me and whats ur name?

I said crystalline but u can call me crys or crystal whatever u want lol

"crystalline he said. I told u I am here to study whitch is true but I am here for nother purpose.

"? I said

"I am here for you.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

OMG CHAPTER 2 ALREDDY LOL

"what" I said

Yes becuz its very imptotant for u nto know the truth!

"wat"

"yes crystalline u kno, ur parents wer alchemist too"

"omg"

"they wer talentd ones and they mad lots of gud things for the sicence of ahchemy. N I wanna learn mora abput them n the secrets they hav cuz maybe they had som kind of recipee to return bodies to they're souls. Plz help me

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuumkayyyyyy…. But u kno theyre ded rite? Plus I never knew they wer amlchemist! So I dodnt lirnt anything about alchemy!"

"its alrite well find out together if u want. Anyway im here 2 study magick too! Maybe its another ways to save my bro.

I said ok but I was very surprised and I lold. And harry wpke up and said whose that!

I said its Edward n he said NO not him again, and I answer no its not Edward te vampire (cuz hese my ex bf)its an alchemist and he said ok ok but wat dose he want?

"excuse me Edward said, im a new student just ,like u

"xept for ur arm an leg O_o

"OH YEAH that! They lol'd

And then the train stoppd.

We arrived in higwerts, and it was cold and night an still raining and stuff. We wer happy of it cuz we all like rain. Ed suddenly realizred something. He loked at his hairs an clothes and two second after his hair was blak and untied an his clothes blak too an he had black lipstick and make up an he was all gothick.

"OMG howdyudothat?" I said

"I use alchemy but I forgt to do it this morning cuz I was late so I do ti now xD"

"but u cant always be lik that?

"no cuz when I slap I don't have the concentrations so I gota do tha evry morning but its ok cuz it dosnt taek much energy"

I was impressd that he usd his boydy energyto show his own style. That mad me very impressd cuz he was using som ofhis concentrationto 2 that and all. Plus the goth style was perficjt on him.

So,then we enterd hosgwerys and there wad the ceremony when they sort the hats into the different houses. I was very excited.

"Look" said harry.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE CEREMONY AND STUFF!

"wat" I said to harry

"there are new teechers"

"weeeeeeeeeeeell I dunno if there new or not cuz am a 1st year duuuuh! :p" I said

Harry laughed and he sat in gryffindur table.

I proceded to the middle of the room where all the pupels wer, with edwart. So the first person to b calld was a blonde bitch who was 11 or 12 yo but alredy with a miniskirt n tons of make up n prep clothes n a silly face. When her name was calld (I don't remember but it was something lik Brenda A-something) the hat spoke an said NO that person is not first bring that girl over here instead", and it pointed 2 me. I was surprised. I said me? And it said yes so I came to the hat and put it on my head and ther was that little bietch who was rageing that was sooooo funny.

The hat began to talk to my hed (it was like telepathy) and said crystal u have a very dark future with lots of deatsh and betrayals and stuff, but ull meet love an ull have 2 fight ur enemies and be an hero for the sake of all.

Ok I said n so whut?

"well I kno u have ur frend harry in gruffindir, an u soud be in ths house too but u have more potential than that cuz u understand darkness n ur familiar with it plus you don't hesitate to despise ppl who deserv it like that Brenda girl, it was all just a test to c if yu were gonna let her be sorted before u or not and it revels a lot about u, plus I read ur mind and u were thinking that she deservd it!

So whut? O_o

"well u should go to slityherin but harry too so ill resort him to sltheiryn to go with u and that goth guy that is with u too but becuz of ur potential ull have special individual rooms. But don't tell the others cuz they'll be jeelous.

OMG Okay I said, and I walked away and the hat called harry and edwrd and a shitload of ppl from A to Z and then we eated and then we went to iour rooms.

Our rommes were beautiful, the three were next 2 eachother with a little common room for just the three of us and we had a private bathromm and we were sooo happy. Ther was a candy dispenser too.

"omg said edwur, lets add some stuff cuz its cool but it looks not goth.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

OMG PPL ! How u dare call me a troll ? like, u don't lik my story cuz I don respect Edward is small but hey its an AU so ok fuk off I do whut I want, if u don like it u shud go read sumthin else n not flaem me cuz u don like! Mayb sum ppl like it nywayz! N for the spelling ok I type like rly fast n I dun have tah chance to have BETA REDDERS like u guise! Im not a troll n ur revievs made me quiet sad cuz I jus wantd to entertain u all! Ok so thers edwarf from fma in a harry pter universe but im not the only 1 ere writin crossovers am I?,,

Plus I dunno what sue is or my immortal, I didnt steel avanescence song? Where do u see the lrics or the music from evanescence in this fic?

Pls stop FLAMIG and thx for the contructive critics. Wel ill try to improve and ull see if my story is crap. Well sorry to disappoint u but u kno if u don't leik just mov on to anudder story. AND IF U FLAME MORE ILL WRITE EVEN MOR XDDDDDDDDDD

OK So herez chap 4.

So we were in our rooms and edwurd was playing guitar whil I was sendig an owl letter to my frinds.

It was late at nite so we all fell happy but I didn't kno what Edward was thinkin cuz I didn't know at he was up 2…. He had put some posers from groops n sum candles and so it felt liek home. It was raining n it felt very clam and dark. I luvd it. But I kinda felt strang. I listnd to the sound of the rain as I was sittin by th open window of the tower nd listening 2 edwards guitar he playd a melancholic song it felt so strange 2 b here. I said to Edward heyy, wanna go to the park? I need to talk to you (seeeeeeeeee I wrote YOU and not U so ARE U HAPPY NOW!_"" loljk im not mad at u ppl I kno im bad at writin) Soooooooooooooooooo he stopped playing and followed me. It was quite dark and he asked me why I make him go there. I said "well I hav questions about my parnts you seam to know a great deal about dem" I answered.

"yeah, sure but I wasn't planing on telling u today…. Im quite tired -_-"

"Ohhhhh cmon plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" I begged

"okay" he said, looking pissed.

And so he told me "Your panerts were wizards and alchemists. They were not famos and they didn't do anything great like save ppl but they wer into research a lot, and so they had ben suspected to have fond some really important things about medical alchmy but it never was useful coz they just did research and they never ended it. But I searched a lot to return my brother to his body and found out tat they were doing resserch on that topick but didn't find any trace of they're works. I figurd you coud maybe help me find it or something."

I was a bit surprided cause I didn't know about all that stuff.

"Errr… I dunno, u know when they died I wad moved to a random family of moggles and I had nothing left from dem exept for there money, and I don't have anythong like that so I rly don't know if I can help you…"

"its okay" he said smiling "I think well find out anyway im sure"

"lol" I said "but how, becuz it might all have ben destroyd since then"

"I thank we shoud go to where you livd with them"

"but I just movd to here an we gonna have class and all"

"its okay we can go whan were on vacation and during when we're not we I'll serch the books of the library to find about sum magic remidies maybe that exists…"

Then we heard a voice scream "HEY YOU WAT ARE U DOING YOU SHOUD BE SLEEPING!"

It was prof. snape he was running toward us. So we went bak to our room laughing cuz he didn't catch us xD

OK so that was chap 4 u see I made some efforts with speling I ran spelchek with word I hope its improved, im tryin my best lol nd if u don't like it plz GO AWAY DON'T REED SOMETHING U DON'T LIKE xD Anywayz evn if u flame ill keep posting til my story endz cuz I wanna improve so fuk off xD


	5. Chapter 5

~CHAPTER 5~

OK ppl… I read all ur reviews thx for the advice. And for the flamers burn in hell! xD Jk…

About mah plot, well yea maybe it needs improved but well, I got it all written on a paper so thats it maybe its gona change but I have one -_- I lookd on the internet abot the mary sues but I didn't understood why u said my oc was one. Oh and, ok my account name is srystaline but its just cuz I had no idea what name to put so I chose my ocs one and thats it but crystalline is not me ok lol xD an I dont think im her or whatever nd I didnt create her to lok like me.

Sooo herz chap 5.

We were bak at the dorm and harry wasn't there. He was no sleeping in his bed, not here at all. I loked at Edward and askes him what to do. He said "well I don't care lets just talk a bit more. Tell me do YOU know anythign abot alchemy?"

"umm no" I replied "except theres the philosopher stone and its about, like transforming things and making gold" I said. I was pissed cuz he didn't even care that hary wasn't here, he just cared about his damn alchemy thing. "anyway" I said "I gotta go find hary cuz hese not here and I am a bit worried"

"hey wait" edwaer said.

"WHAT" I southed. There was a silence during a minute and then the door opened. It was harry. "OMG where were you" I said.

"crys we need to talk"

"ok" I said.

He looked at Edward and he said "well I want to talk to crystalline in private so could you please…"

"OH OF CORSE" Edward said in a pissed voice. He slammed the door angrily. "if I cant be in my own bedroom… Ill go outdise!"

"xD" I said "we were talkin about alchemy ans stuff so you kinda interrupted and so hes pissed"

"what!" harry said "oh my god tell me that u didn't give him any informations!"

"I don't have any you dimbass oO and wtf what are you talkin about anyway wat shouldn't I tell him?"

"Well abot your parents OF COURSE! And there alchemic research! That guy wants to use u be friends with u just to take all ur parents research and then go away and your parents secrets will be LOST for u!"

"wtf" I said "did U know too about my parents?"

"Of cirse" he said "but you were to young to remember"

"and why cant I help Edward?"

"because hese not honest at all he just wants to use u dammit! Hes not a goth at all that's why he changed in front of us because he saw you were goth so you would be friends with him if he was"

"Hey you wtf! Im not gonna be friends wif someone just cuz hes goth or not!"

"that's not the point here crystalline"

"then WHUT? O_o"

I was beginin to be pissd cause I thought harry wuz just being jalous. "anyway" I said "I don't remember ANYTHIONG about my parents ok and I didn't EVEN KNOW that they were into fucking alchemy!"

Harry sighed. He lookd at me zngrily and told me "listen crys you don't tell him ANYTHING before we do some ingestication abbot that guy. I hav a feeling that he is not what he says he is. Trust me im not being jealous or whatever but I hav the feeling hes dangerous." Then he went away h ddnt leave me the time to answer.

I started 2 feel depressd so I sat by the window and looked at the stars nd cried a bit.

I didn't know wat to think…


	6. Chapter 6

~CHAPTRR 6~

AN : OK PPL ! After like, EONS not posting qnything Im back ! And I decided to continue with hybrid theory cuz I was watching fma again and I remenmbred that story I wrothe. I dont promise itwill be beter than befor cuz well… guess im still just as bad as before, xD but… I just wandet to give it a try cuz I loved the plot even if I write like a dumbass xD lol Maybe ill rewrite the 1st chaps if you thinek I should

If it dosent work ill work on another stroy.

Thx for AAAAAAAL the reviaws; even the bad troll onez xD

ILU ALL

KENNY UR THE BEST THIS IS DEDECATED TO U!

The next day I woke up in my bed with my make up all smudged on my face it made me look like I had cried black tears.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror I thought that I looked very bad. It was 11 AM and suddenly I realized I had missed the entire potions lesson! Snapped would be angry but I didn't care.

I mean like, Harry had pissed me off a lot yesterday. That jealousy little bastard f**k!

(AN: sorry I dunno if I can use rude words here xD xD xD)

Suddenly I saw someone behind me it was… Edward. DRESSED IN BLACK AND WEARING BLACK MAKEUP AGAIN. I sighed.

"are u all right" he said.

"No am NOT" I said.

"why"

"Ed common, there's no need to act goth because I know your not. BTW why are you not in CLASS?"

"Err" he said

"…..?" I looked at him with a very dark look and with my smudgy eyes it was REALLY scary and dark.

"Ok ok. Well Im not goth. But I thought we would be friends faster this way cause I heard Goths just get along with other Goths"

"YOU STUPOID RACIST BASTARD" I yelled and I threw a toilet paper roll at him because I was in the bathroom and I just had to throw SOMETHING at him, and I wouldn't want to break my perfume bottles.

"Common Crys don't be angry am not racist. There's no Goth in amestris except for the homunculi and these ones always stick together and don't associate with other people."

I realized my mistake but the problem was still here.

"ok I said, so I guess your not racist but you know Goths can be friends with almost just everyone except maybe those fashion freaks I just HEAT them. OH WELL NVM. Not here to talk about damn FASHION. Since you're here I have to TALK to you."


	7. Chapter 7

~CHAPTER 7~

AN : Well I dis that chapter right after the 6th one hope u enjoy and yeah i try to use spelcheck dunno if it shows. Im really making lots of effort ppl! If at least 1 person enjoys it ill be sooooooooooo damn happy and proud. I just love this story I hoe it the same for you. 3

"Watt" said Edward.

"first id like you to take your real appearance not that stupid Goth look, nongoths who try to look Goth are just posers and STUPID people. Please show me your true self if your honest."

"Ok" and a blue light came all around him hurting my eyes and when it was over the true Edward showed, he was WAY smaller and he was BLONDE and had a red coat with an alchemy symbol on it which I disliked cause there was a Christian cross on it.

"Ok" I said "so your Christian right?"

"what" he replied. I realized my mistake in Amestirs there are no Christians it doesn't exist. "No no nothing" I said.

"But now you have to answer are you trying to be friends with me just because my parents are alchemists an you need to know things about them and all?"

He laughed like crazy

"xDD Harry told you that rite?"

"Yeah why?"

"I knew it. You know why he says that?"

"Because you cant be trusted since youre just a small despicable wicked alchemist dumbass?"

"I AM NOT SO SMALL YOU SKUNK!"

"Please answer" I replied with a sad look on my face.

"He said that because he's jealous. He loves you and he thinks I will take you away from him"

I laaaaaaaaaaaughed soooo hard.

"You are just SO STUPID EDWARD ELROCK! Harry is like, my BROTHER! We will NEVER fall in love with each otter cause were siblings! Just tell me. Are you making friends just for alchemy?"

"NO. I mean of curse I have to find they're notes and of course you're the best person to help me but, do you know about equivalent exchange? It is a law in alchemy that says if you want one thing you have to give another thing of the same value in exchange. So if you help me I can help you too for whatever you want"

I sighed. "OK" I said "Ill have to trust you then but watch out if I find out what Harry says is right."

"of curse"

"Where is he BTW?"

"he's in class. He was very worried abut you too but someone had to write down the lesson so we can copy it afterwords."

"OK but what bout professor Snake? Won't he be angry?"

"Don't worry about that I created a puppet who looks just like you with my alchemy and Spake will think it is you!"

"Oh. Edward you're so nice"

"I know rite? Now, just take some rest for today, Im gonna go see the doctor to see if she can write down a permission not to attend classes for today."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

AN : Ok ppl Why you keep saying I am a troll or mary sue or WTF ! I proevd im not now! If I was a mary sue troll or sth well I wouldn't have listend to the critique comments I had! If u dislike… DONT. EFFIN. READ dammitt! A mary sue is perfect crys is not! Just because im goth and my oc is dosent mean shes a mary sue… im just goth and I like it I wanted a goth oc and that's all. And just b/c crys dosent like Christian dosent mean it's the same for me k. she is cuz shes a witch and the Christians used to hunt witches lol. But no offense menat plz, excuse me if ur offensed.

BTW thx for the rewiew anyway, but plz if u want me to get better just help me with it.

Thx to ppl who appreciated it anyway even thought my strory has obvius flaws.

BTW. CHAPTER 8.

The rest of the day I sat in the common room thinking about harry and Edward, and my parents also.

I have to say I never cared much about them because I never knew them really since they died shortly after giving me birth, my aunt and uncle raided me and it was kinda okay that way. I always knew somewhat they were great meople because my uncle always told me I belong to an old dynasty and all that but I dodnt care much. But now Edward comes in my life and tells me they were alchemists' too?

I felt depressed and had to do something not to think too muck.

So I took my dolls (I collect asian ball joint dolls) and took magical pictures of them and then went to sleep and then it was morning again and I had to go to class.

It was a class with professor Mc Gonnigall, she transofmred into a kitty and then back to her self and harry who sat near me said to me "I liked her better when she was a kitty xD and I laughed.

The teacher didn't hear it and I looked at harry and said hrry, we've gotta talk.

"ok about what?"

"you know what. Why did you say mean things about Edward the other day?"

He frowned.

"well excuse me crys I relly thougt he was going to use you and I don't want to lose you"

I was angry

"Hey! You know were not married rite? I can do whatever I wand your not my father not my husband not anythign stop overprotecting me!"

"Miss CRYSTALLINE ELEGY SHADOWSNIGHT, could you PLEASE reapeat what I just said?"

Prof Mc Gonnigle has noticed I was talking…

But I herd someone whisper: "she said that if your not an animagi then you cant perform transformation to a kitty lik her!"

It was Edward!

I repeated to the teacher and she said "very good. Id give ten points to ur house if you hadn't been chatting before I asked you."

Harry looked PISSED. I giggled and the class continued.

Then we went to eat. Harry sat with me Edward and my friends.

Harry ate a few fries then looked at Edward who had already eaten one plate of fries with a steak, one plate of mac&cheese and a whole pepperoni pizza (AN: Im sure ur hungry by now LOL!) and he said

"please excuse me Edward I miss judged you I think."

"it's allright" he said grinning. And then he ate two bowls of ramen.

I was very happy that my two friends were not enemies anymore. Now we could focus on our research.


End file.
